Problem: Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $[5(\cos(\frac{7}{6}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{7}{6}\pi))] \cdot [\cos(\frac{5}{4}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{4}\pi)]$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Explanation: Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $5(\cos(\frac{7}{6}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{7}{6}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{7}{6}\pi$ and radius $5$ The second number ( $\cos(\frac{5}{4}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{4}\pi)$ ) has angle $\frac{5}{4}\pi$ and radius $1$ The radius of the result will be $5 \cdot 1$ , which is $5$ The sum of the angles is $\frac{7}{6}\pi + \frac{5}{4}\pi = \frac{29}{12}\pi$ The angle $\frac{29}{12}\pi$ is more than $2 \pi$ . A complex number goes a full circle if its angle is increased by $2 \pi$ , so it goes back to itself. Because of that, angles of complex numbers are convenient to keep between $0$ and $2 \pi$ $\frac{29}{12}\pi - 2 \pi = \frac{5}{12}\pi$ The radius of the result is $5$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{5}{12}\pi$.